Talk:SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom
Faster than 12Gs? In episode 4 of Season 1, Billy mentions that a tradeoff of Graham's new Flag is that he will feel up to 12Gs at full speed even with the Anti-G System on. Wouldn't that actually mean that the Custom Flag's acceleration is a higher since Graham "only" feels 12Gs with the Anti-G System on? That would mean that 12Gs that is affecting him is after whatever dampening effect that has been used. If this higher than 12G acceleration does turn out to be true (or if most of us agrees to interpret the scene as clarifying that), wouldn't it better to say 12G+ on the infobox? Also without directly rechecking whichever S1 Novel it came from, I'm beginning to suspect that the "G-System" noted and explained in the English novel is mistranslated. At least from my memory, I think the novel just mentions that its a system that helps accelerate the Custom Flag to 12Gs. That doesn't directly contradict the anime, but the closeness of that name and the Anti-G System mentioned in the anime makes me suspect that mistranslation has happened here. Could be an error too the writer part too, the S1 novels follow the anime closely in events and things it already describes minus the occasional English version messing up the names (like Buster Sword becoming Bastard Sword). -SuperSonicSP (talk) 12:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC) * No, it mean it's perfect machine for masochist. He can feel pressure of 12G even if the actual acceleration is much lesser! (sorry, can't resist...) --My girlfriend is a loli. 18:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Best Moments The first best was when Graham held his own against Exia in Taribia. The second is when Graham outmaneuvered GN-002 Gundam Dynames. The third is when Graham rammed Dynames. The fourth is when Graham sliced off Eins' right arm *I don't mean to sound like a prick or anything, but how is this important in the slightest? I know those were awesome moments, but they're pretty irrelevant at this time. PhantomSynchron 01:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC). ** I currently treat him as grammar correcting bot with shallow personality. The useless trivia he keep proposing (go ahead, check his contribution) is merely a bug that should be ignored (or remove if it is in the article). :p Kuruni 02:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Compare pictures 1, 7, & 8 to picture 6. Isn't the sixth picture a regular Flag and not Graham's Custom?- ﻿User:KingCold2 March 12, 2011 5:58 p.m. It was tuned, so that it could work with Over Flag weaponry, but isn't exactly an Over Flag itself. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 00:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ﻿:Which pic are you guys talking about exactly? The one where the black flag is leading a squadron of Flags with the carrier in the background? -SonicSP 22:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes. It looks like Graham's custom Flage, though it's left handed. Graham's Custom is left handed. The where the black flag is leading a squadron of Flags with the carrier in the background is right handed. Can you explain whose Flag is it? Here they are: :Signature please. >__> :For one thing, its hard to discern this scene because it takes place before Graham's custom Flag was even made. And the Overflags were all based on that. I personally reckon its an animation error on timing and data. The Overflags are suppose to operate in an exclusive squadron, as opposed to mixing and matching with regular Flags, let alone do it before the first prototype custom was suppose to exist. :Other remote possibilities is that this is a precursor to even Graham's Flag, likely an even earlier unstable prototype than that one that a right hander piloted before the design was used for Graham's Custom and the following Overflag squadron. May even explain why its with regular Flag. :Still, the black coating on the Overflag are actually anti beam coating developed specifically to counter the Gundams beam weapons. Those were developed based on the damage Gundams did to the Flag in combat (specifically Graham's I think), and during this episode I'm not even sure the first encounter with Graham in his regular Flag is suppose to happen yet let alone for the anti beam countermeasure to be deployed yet since the Gundams have barely even showed themselves. Personally I'm leaning towards animation and data error.-SonicSP 06:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Might be a pre-production test-type Overflag. If Iris was already experimenting with beam weaponry when the first Interventions occurred, it makes sense they were playing around with a countermeasure as well, and even Eifman couldn't produce a completely new and revolutionary technology in a few weeks, so that's not too much of a stretch to think Iris had the coating, just no opportunity to properly test it. The Gundams were probably a godsend to them. :That experimental rifle is the main point of contention: it's the older model from Aker's Flag, so that isn't a proper production-type Overflag, and Aker kept the prototype until he upgraded to the newer version. Perhaps Iris had another prototype fabricated as a spare for Graham, but issued it to someone else. Perhaps Howard and Daryl had their Flags upgraded before the Overflags were officially formed. ::Please sign your name after each post, GXN. Its hard to tell who's saying what if we don't sign our names. To do so, type ~ four times on the place where you want your name to appear. ::My brain is a little fuzzy when it comes to 00 these days since I haven't refreshed or been thinking of the materials for awhile but I was under the impression that Graham's Custom Flag is the so called pre-production test type Overflag, I recall reading somewhere years ago that its upgrades were the same and is on Graham's (and he requested a lot of them) minus the super fast 12G acceleration system (which the novel calls the G-System). Anything is possible to describe the discrepancy I guess because the military can be so open and had many things going on but I still think its mostly an early animation error in a scene that lasted a few seconds at most. ::In regards to beam coating, I can't remember for now where the Union's got theirs or whether they might have already had it before then but I recall that 00N chapter 1 mentioned the AEU developed theirs as a result of researching the beam saber "wounds" that was suffered by Patrick's first Enact from Exia. ::As for Iris experimenting with beam weapons, we do know that the Flag's Plasma Blade was developed as a result of beam saber development attempts, and I recall the exact same thing was mentioned word for word for the Enact as well so I wont be surprised if they had experimented/tried to make with some in the past. The AEU probably would have beaten them to completing them though since the AEU were mentioned to be the closest to completing beam weapons in 00N1. -SuperSonicSP 14:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The same chapter in 00N that said that AEU was far from even creating a beam weapons. Upon inspecting the beam residue on the Enact, the scientist learned this painful truth. That's why they are so eager to capture a Gundam. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of which, how should we label this picture anyways? Because I think we should remove it. Doesn't seem to be the Custom Flag specifically because of the right-handed rifle position and its appearance in the anime even predates the Custom and Over Flags. Its not as if we "need" it in the page anyways since its just one of many (in this case supposed) Custom Flag pictures. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Over Flag Type" Name Source? Does anybody know which source states that its named this after it got the Overflag rifle upgrade? Personally I couldn't recall it was ever named this but there isnt a citation in the article so I'm curious to know where the name came from. Thinking of deleting it if I cant find a citation for it, but its been here for awhile so.....there's probably one I guess. Could possibly from the 00V Weapons tree but the edit that first notes it in the Variants section predates it I think. Anybody knows? Source questions aside, it sure is a weird name by itself as the Flag word is repeated twice. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 18:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC)